


Š jako šejdíř

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, provinilost
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Co by se stalo, kdyby Kingsley v průběhuOhnivého poháruzavítal do Bradavic?
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: Od A do Z [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	Š jako šejdíř

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Is for Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44618) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Když ten prosinec Moodyho navštívil, souložili surrealisticky v prázdné třídě. Bylo to rychlé, hrubé, zoufalé, jako by to Moody nedělal celé roky, a ne měsíce. Přišli o knoflíky a o rozum. Dělali věci, o kterých by si ani v nejdivočejších snech nepředstavoval, že by se do nich Moody pustil.

Byl to ten nejlepší sex v jeho životě.

To je jediné, na co dokáže myslet, když se Moody – jeho Moody – vrátí z Bradavic, když si spolu poprvé opatrně lehnou do postele. Ta rozkoš, ten hlad.

Nechá Moodyho myslet si, že se návštěvou nikdy neobtěžoval.


End file.
